tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mercedes-Benz Vaneo
The Mercedes-Benz Vaneo was a 5-door multi-purpose vehicle that could be fitted with up to seven seats. It was created using the basic mechanicals from the first generation Mercedes-Benz A-Class. It was not, as the name 'Vaneo' suggested, based on any kind of van, unlike other multi-purpose vehicles Mercedes-Benz made at the time, such as the V-Class. Being based on the A-Class meant the Vaneo was strictly front wheel drive and limited to four-cylinder engines. Sales of the Vaneo were fair, but Mercedes was revamping its entire range to improve quality and it lead to the model being discontinued after just three years on sale. Mercedes-Benz will replace the Vaneo with its own version of the Renault Kangoo starting in 2012 as part of a broader alliance with the French maker. Practicality Up to 3,000 litres of cargo can fit into the Vaneo if the rear seats are removed (five seats came as standard with a third-row two-seater bench available as a cost option). To aid with loading, a slide-out boot floor could also be specified which held up to 120 kg. Roof rails were fitted as standard to 'Trend' and 'Ambiente' models while ISOfix anchorages were included on all trim levels. The unique body consisted of two sliding rear doors to ease access into the cabin, a higher floor to create a more car-like driving position - a consequence of the 'Sandwich Floor' construction - and a much higher roof line which improved head room. This made the Vaneo very spacious and particularly suitable for the U.K.'s Motability scheme for the disabled as well as taxi firms. Safety The 'Sandwich Floor' construction pioneered on the first A-Class and included on the Vaneo is a vacant space underneath the passenger compartment where the engine and transmission can slide in case of a severe frontal impact. This helps to protect the passengers from leg and lower torso damage. The Vaneo was tested by Euro NCAP in 2002 and achieved the following star ratings: Security The Vaneo was tested by Thatcham's New Vehicle Security Ratings (NVSR) organisation and achieved the following ratings:thatcham.org | New Vehicle Security Ratings | Car Search | Car Results Powertrains All of the Vaneo's engines complied with Euro 3 emission standards. There were three basic engines on offer: 1.6 (in two states of tune) and 1.9 litre petrols and a 1.7 litre diesel. There were also three different transmissions available; all were 5-speed: manual, an automated clutch system called ACS and a traditional TouchShift automatic. Reviews *Parker's Car Guides 'Pros: Interior space, usefully practical, easy to drive in town Cons: Rattly trim, ungainly styling, firm ride' *Royal Automobile Club plc 'Don't let the uninspiring looks and twee name put you off. The Vaneo is well built and offers a surprising amount of space in its compact footprint. It won't win any beauty contests and inviting people for 'a spin in the Merc' might be a recipe for disappointment, but to know a Vaneo is to love one. Surprisingly good.' References Vaneo Category:Vans Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Cars of Germany Category:2000s automobiles Category:Trucks built in Germany